


Tongues

by CriticalQueer



Series: A Simple Request [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But definitely still some porn, Caleb is a good wingman, F/F, Love Confession, Masturbation, More fluff than porn, Oral Sex, Some liberties taken with the Tongues spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalQueer/pseuds/CriticalQueer
Summary: Beau knew she was doing well by how Yasha’s noises changed. They started low and heavy with wanting, but grew higher and breathier as Yasha came closer to slipping over the edge. No longer gasping words of encouragement in Common, Yasha switched to Celestial (which, much to her dismay, Beau did not understand). The wrecked, breathy syllables spilled out of her every single time Beau made her come. They were easily some of Beau’s favorite sounds in the world but she had no idea what they meant.Back to Beau's POV- this is similar to A Simple Request :) Everyone's favorite disaster lesbian becomes a bit less of a disaster.





	Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me, having wrote both of the previous stories, that Beau never asked Yasha about that Celestial... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Stifled, wordless moans filled Room 13 at the Five Horses Tavern & Inn, accompanied by the soft lapping sounds of tongue against skin, toes curling into sheets, and a Monk struggling to control her breathing between a Barbarian’s legs. Finally, Yasha had become comfortable enough with Beau sexually to ask for her mouth, and holy  _ shit _ , Beau couldn’t get enough.

 

Although the first few attempts came with stops and starts, pulling away and a little bit of panic, Beau’s patience and willingness to allow Yasha to experiment at her own pace eventually gave way to quite possibly the most worth-it wait of Beau’s life. The first three times, Beau finished Yasha with her fingers, but that fourth time, Yasha’s hesitations dissolved and she came completely undone. She still did, whenever Beau’s tongue was involved. She could sometimes even catch Yasha’s eyes across the tavern table or the firepit, lick her lips ever so slowly, and see the Aasimar shifting in her seat, trying to quell the rush of heat she knew was between her legs. It made Beau feel like the most attractive woman in the world.

 

Yasha kept moaning and gasping as Beau’s tongue continued its gentle ministrations, lapping carefully up from the Aasimar’s entrance to her clit, circling a few times, and moving back down, mindful of not overstimulating her. And Beau knew she was doing well by how Yasha’s noises changed. They started low and heavy with wanting, but grew higher and breathier as Yasha came closer to slipping over the edge. No longer gasping words of encouragement in Common, Yasha switched to Celestial (which, much to her dismay, Beau did not understand). The wrecked, breathy syllables spilled out of her every single time Beau made her come: “ _ Sia, amore, sia, amore,” _ . They were easily some of Beau’s favorite sounds in the world but she had no idea what they meant. 

 

But they told Beau to keep doing exactly what she was doing, then to pull back just enough for Yasha to ride out her orgasm, and then to gently lap up all the wetness between her lover’s lips so she could go to sleep comfortably. And by the time Beau swallowed the traces of her arousal, Yasha’s panting slowed to breathing, and she was ready to curl up at the side of the bed like she always did, leaving space for Beau to wrap her up. 

 

On this night, as Yasha’s breathing steadied, Beau decided to ask, “What are those words you say? When I make you come.”

 

Yasha stiffened and Beau immediately backpedaled, knowing how Yasha’s whole body reacts when something is uncomfortable or scary to her. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s okay, I just have really come to like it.”

 

Yasha took a moment, loosening her balled fists and hunched shoulders before responding. “It’s… just words that mean ‘Yes’. To tell you that I like what you’re doing. Because I do… Like what you’re doing.” 

 

She realized how uncomfortable this conversation was for Yasha and began tracing patterns with her fingertips on Yasha’s hands and arms to give her something to focus on. Beau may struggle with words, but she recognized that Yasha’s struggling was of a whole different kind, and just being able to string together that verbal admission of affection was probably already past her comfort zone.

 

“Okay,” Beau answered, kissing the back of her neck. “I really like it. I think they may be some of my favorite words now.  _ Si-ya amo-rae,” _ Beau whispered into Yasha’s ear, butchering the accent but trying to keep the sounds roughly the same.

 

Yasha’s whole body reacted to the words, but not by stiffening this time.  Another gasp escaped her throat and her fingers found Beau’s, pulling her tighter. “Sorry, sorry, I wasn’t expecting that,” Yasha stammered.

 

“It’s okay,” Beau reassured her. “Those must be important words.”

 

Yasha’s silence rang out as affirmation. The two fell asleep together, as usual, but Beau’s mind was hatching a plan until she drifted off.  _ I have to know what those words mean. _

* * *

 

Almost a week later, Beau and the rest of the Mighty Nein were setting up camp in a forest clearing between two towns. Yasha and Jester were chopping wood for the fire, Molly and Fjord were unpacking the cart and setting up tents, Nott was scouting for nearby threats, and Beau followed Caleb around the campsite as he sewed his silver thread.

 

“Beauregard, is there any particular reason you are supervising me casting this relatively simple incantation?” He glanced up in slight annoyance at the Monk accompanying him.

 

“Um,” Beau began. She didn’t quite know how to ask this question. “You speak many languages.”

 

“ _ Ja, _ I do,” Caleb answered, eyes intent on his work.

 

Beau took a breath. “So if I said something in a language, would you know what it meant?”

 

“Depends on the language.” He wound the string around a tree branch to keep it aloft.

 

“I have an idea about which language,” Beau stated as she slightly blushed. “I think it’s Celestial?”

 

Caleb met her eyes and it almost made her want to look away. “Okay, and what is it?” A slight smile began to form on his lips.

 

“Ahem, um, I don’t know how good this is going to be, but I can try.” 

 

Caleb looked up at her, pausing his threading for a moment.

Beau avoided his gaze as she tried to recreate the words she had heard and enjoyed so many times. “ _ Si-a, amo-re?” _

 

Caleb smiled a little and Beau could have sworn she saw a slight blush form on his cheeks.  _ Oh Gods, it’s something super dirty- I just said something dirty to Caleb Widogast. _ She flushed a much deeper red and she immediately tried to bail herself out.

 

“I saw that, um, carved in a bathroom stall in Zadash. Weeks ago. And I was just curious. Um…”

 

Caleb smiled to her as he walked the thread behind a nearby rock. “You have kept everything I said a secret, Beauregard. You know that I can trust you, and that means you can trust me. But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 

Beauregard remained silent, so Caleb continued. “That’s Celestial. But I don’t think I could do justice to its translation.”

 

Beauregard couldn’t hide the disappointment in her face. “But I don’t know how else to understand what it means.”

 

Caleb’s eyes lit up as he formulated an idea. “You know, I don’t actually speak Infernal. Only Molly speaks that,” he began. “But I can understand him because of a spell I know. It’s called Tongues.”

 

Beau resisted the urge to snarkily inform Caleb that she and Yasha cast that spell on a regular basis.

 

Caleb put the finishing touches on his Alarm spell and then continued. “Tongues lasts for one hour. It lets you understand any language and respond in kind. If I cast it on you, then you could go to Ya- um, I mean, the bathroom stall in Zadash, and understand Celestial for yourself.”

 

Beau lit up. “Could you? Cast that on me? I would really appreciate it.”

 

“When?”

 

Beau glanced over at Yasha, seeing her muscular form slicing through logs with Jester. It had been a few days… Yasha would probably be ready for another round. And Gods know, Beau was absolutely  _ terrible _ at waiting for anything. “Now would be good.”

 

Caleb finished his Alarm spell and then took out a small clay model from his pack. He spoke some Arcane words over Beau and she suddenly felt her throat and ears tickle with the presence of magic. “Go talk to her,” Caleb encouraged.

 

Beau barely paused to consider the fact that Caleb clearly knew exactly what was going on. “Okay. Thank you,” she said. “You’re a good friend.” With that, she walked towards Jester and Yasha, knowing she had only an hour to find out what Yasha has been whispering to her for weeks.

 

Approaching the two, Beau was taken by their sheer musculature and the way they split logs. She would be lying if she said she was not attracted to Jester; strong women were  _ definitely _ her type and if Yasha wasn’t in the picture, maybe she would have feelings for the Tiefling. She thought she did, the first night after meeting her, but Yasha so quickly eclipsed that in her mind, she had never taken a moment to reconsider. Jester was her friend; Yasha was so much more. And Yasha’s logs were being split almost twice as fast… that made Beau melt.

 

“Yasha,” she called out, trying to mask the wanting in her voice. “Can you come here a moment?”

 

The Barbarian set her axe down and shifted her two-colored eyes to meet the Monk’s. “What’s up?” she called, walking over. The two still tried to pretend like they were just group members. Beau wondered when their show would be abandoned. She doubted anyone believed it anymore. Jester’s eyes followed Yasha over to meet Beau, squinted with a smile, and then returned to her work.

 

Beau stood on her tiptoes to bring her lips up close to Yasha’s ear. Yasha’s hands instinctively steadied Beau’s waist as she did so. “I need you, right now, in the woods. I can’t wait any longer,” using the most saturated, wrecked voice she could manage. To drive the point home, she brought her hand up to Yasha’s hair and dragged it lightly down the side of her face and neck, only making contact with her bare fingertips. 

 

“Please,” Beau whispered. This was met with an almost full-body shudder from Yasha, who closed her eyes and quietly gasped at such a brazen proposition. Beau was usually subtler than this. Even after not touching herself for a week, Beau was subtler than this. 

 

“Oh, God, um, okay, yes,” Yasha stammered, touching her hands to Beau’s waist but trying not to make too many moves in front of the entire group. “What’s got you so riled up?”

 

Beau thought fast. “You… over there, cutting wood for the fire… You’re so strong, it reminds me of all the other things your hands can do.” It wasn’t technically a lie.

 

Yasha closed her eyes and a tiny moan escaped her lips. “Okay, meet me in the woods to the North in five min-” 

 

Her words were cut off by Fjord, calling the group to attention. “Since we’ve made camp, it’s as good a time as any to talk about tomorrow. We’re up against…”

 

Beau felt disappointment rush through her body and between her legs. Now was SO not the time for strategy… but there’s nothing she can do about Fjord, always focused on the fight ahead. Beau and Yasha reluctantly removed their hands from one another and walked over to the fire for group strategizing. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Caleb catching Nott on her way back from searching the perimeter. He whispered something into her giant ears and the small Goblin smiled, pulling a silver thread out of her pocket. She whispered something and Beau scanned the faces of the crowd to see who was listening, noticing Mollymauk suddenly stop and look up into the distance. 

* * *

 

After about thirty minutes of intense strategy talk, during which Beau could do almost nothing but think about the woman sat next to her, the lavender Tiefling suddenly sat up. “Fjord,” he asked, “I’m fucking exhausted. Can we pick this up in the morning?” 

 

On cue, Caleb and Nott announced, “We call second watch!”. 

 

A confused Fjord surveyed the group as Molly shot Jester a  _ look _ , who stated to the half-orc, “We can take third watch together, Fjord, if you want,” drawing that last syllable out in her lilting accent until he had to hide evidence of a smile.

 

“Well, uh, I suppose, if everyone’s tired….”

 

“We are!” announced everyone but Yasha, who still looked confused.

 

“Then I won’t keep y’all up any later than you want to be. Who’ll take first watch?”

 

This was her chance. “Yasha and I can stay up.” She could barely hide her smile and shot a grateful look to Caleb.

 

“Alright. We’ll reconvene in the morning.” The group split off to their usual pairs, Nott sleeping close to Caleb but not close enough to infringe on his and Molly’s privacy.

 

Beau could barely contain herself. She waited ten agonizing minutes until the rest of the group was settled and then she all but jumped Yasha, still staring into the fire.

 

“I need you. Right now. I can’t wait any longer,” the Monk whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around the Aasimar’s neck and shoulders, covering her ear and the back of her neck in kisses.

 

“Now?” Yasha gasped. “You haven’t been like this since the last time I left for the Stormlord.” Her hands met Beau’s and held on, nearly pulling Beau onto her shoulder.

 

Beau brought her mouth to Yasha’s ear. “Please, I just want to taste you. Don’t question it,” she said, pulling her hands free and kissing down from Yasha’s neck to the area her spine met her shoulder blades. 

 

Yasha gasped. “Okay… should we go into the woods? You know I love to touch you when you’re like this.” She turned around and placed her arms around Beau’s waist.

 

Beau started to feel heat pooling between her legs but she ignored it. She was on limited time. Yasha was the focus here, not her. She wrapped her fingers around the Barbarian’s belt. “No, I need to fuck  _ you _ . I need to taste you, right now, I can’t wait any longer…” She put as much need as she could into her words, biting her bottom lip for added effect. “Now, Yasha, please…”

 

Wide eyes and an unstifled groan met her pleas. “Okay, um, this is new, but I can’t say I don’t like it. Over there?” Yasha pointed at an area of trees not too far from camp. She stood up and took Beau’s hand. “Are you sure you don’t want me to touch you first?” Yasha whispered as they walked into the woods, careful to step over the silver thread.

 

Beau’s heartbeat skipped.  _ This has never happened in this order. _ “I just really want you. Right now. I don’t need you to touch me first.”

 

She watched as Yasha’s face flushed crimson for a moment. The Aasimar tightened her fingers around her smaller hand, pulling her more quickly to the woods. “Well, okay then, I can’t pass that up.” And as soon as they were out of sight of the rest of the party, Yasha put her own back against a tree and pulled Beau against her.

 

Pinning Yasha against the bark set off a familiar reaction inside of Beau. Her lips aimed for Yasha’s, her hands started to wander, and her entire body pulled itself flush against the Aasimar’s form. Every part of Beau knew this dance like the back of her own hand. She could feel her pulse quicken, her fingertips curl into Yasha’s clothing, and her blood rush between her legs. Beau’s body expected Yasha’s hands to find their way between her legs, and in their absence, Beau reflexively ground down around Yasha’s thigh. It only served to increase the heat.

 

Yasha broke their kiss for a moment. “You feel like you need it first,” she breathed. “I can make it quick.”

 

But Beau didn’t know how much time she had left on Caleb’s spell, and she would be damned if she had to go back to the Wizard and ask him to help her out again. So she restrained herself, pulling her body away from Yasha’s thigh and focusing on her lover instead. The heat flared in protest but she was determined to control it.

 

There were a few things that Beau knew drove Yasha wild, and now was the time to use all of them to her advantage. The base of her spine, for instance. Where Yasha’s backbone met her hips must be a significant cluster of nerves, because whenever Beau’s hands found their way there, the Aasimar completely  _ melted _ . So Beau played like she was pulling Yasha’s shirt out from her waistband to get at her chest, but slipped her hands around Yasha’s back and found that very specific spot. She gently traced from the knot of Yasha’s breastband down her spine before focusing on that one area, which brought shudders and gasps from the Aasimar’s lips. Her fingers traced patterns and shapes ever so lightly over Yasha’s skin, periodically moving up and down her spine again.

 

Beau was playing dirty.

 

Yasha moaned, far too loudly to be subtle at this distance from camp. “What’s gotten into you? This isn’t what we do,” she said, her lips nearly touching Beau’s. “Can’t say I mind.”

 

The moan just made her want more, but she had to stay focused. Trying to shove her aching clit out of her mind, Beau moved her hands to Yasha’s waistband. “Please,” she begged as she toyed with Yasha’s buttons. “With my mouth.”

 

Yasha positioned herself so that she and Beau were now sitting at the base of the tree; she didn’t trust herself to remain standing while Beau’s mouth was between her legs. “Okay,” she replied. “Are you sure you don’t want-”

 

“I’m sure,” Beau answered quickly. “Just let me…” But Beau didn’t feel sureness or calm, she just felt fire. Fire between her legs and inside of her that she knew could be extinguished by Yasha. And it would be so easy to ask her to…

 

_ No. I’m running out of time. _ Not knowing what else to do, as soon as Yasha closed her eyes and tipped her head back to meet the bark of the tree, Beau slipped her left hand inside of her own pants. She used her right to undo Yasha’s. Her own clit, finally feeling the friction it had been craving, stopped aching and started climbing and climbing as her fingers made desperate, fast circles around it. But she had to be so much more cautious with her other hand. With as much focus and care as she could possibly muster given the circumstances, Beau started touching Yasha with her fingertips but quickly switched to her tongue when she realized how hard it would be to control two paces with two different hands. But her tongue had memorized what it needed to do. One, two, three gentle licks from Yasha’s entrance to her clit elicited such amazing noises of encouragement; careful, slow circles around her mound brought those noises to a peak. And although Beau’s heat was building and filling her whole body with energy and electricity, she fought so hard to keep the movement of her tongue as gentle as it could be. 

 

And Yasha came, gasping suddenly and gripping Beau’s hair, repeating “Yes, love; yes, love,” over and over again. Although Beau heard it with a Celestial accent, she could understand exactly what Yasha was saying, and its meaning sharpened every sensation all over her body. Her fingers quickened over her clit and suddenly she was coming, fast and hard, with almost no warning. Beau was trying to quell the shaking all over her body from interrupting the movement of her tongue against Yasha’s slit, trying to ride out her own orgasm while allowing her lover to enjoy her own.

 

They had never come at the same time before, but their bodies knew how to fit together under the tree, enveloped in afterglow as they wrapped their arms around one another and settled into a kiss. Their breathing returned to normal and they lazily adjusted each other’s clothes as best they could without breaking their embrace.

 

_ Love… _ Yasha had called her ‘Love’. It was a word Beau rarely used; one she tried not to think about. It came with a level of obligation and formality that she was typically adverse to. She had never paused to consider if she and Yasha were in love. Their relationship was strong and Yasha meant the world to Beau, but she had never assigned it any particular label. Hearing Yasha breathe the words in the throes of her orgasm, however, gave it a whole different meaning. Love itself didn’t appeal to Beauregard, but Yasha’s love was something else altogether.

 

Wondering if the spell was still active, Beau focused on the sound of Yasha’s Celestial. “I love you, too, Yasha.” 

 

The Aasimar suddenly stopped moving. Beau could feel her lips grow still. She had to say something. Abandoning Celestial, she explained, “I just wanted to know what you were saying. Caleb helped- he had a spell. I realize now that this was probably a huge invasion of privacy.” She added that last part when she saw Yasha’s eyes scrunched up and her hands balled into fists, like they do when she’s thinking too many things at once. “I’m sorry that I did that, but honestly you have to know that I feel the same way and I have for awhile, and I bet if I had another language I would have been saying it to you every night.”

 

Yasha’s blue and purple eyes slowly opened and found Beau’s. “Do you mean that?”

 

“I say what I think. And I think I’m in love with you. So, yes. I mean that.”

 

Yasha’s lips crashed into hers. Half-undressed, completely disheveled, the two kissed on the forest floor, party watch abandoned, completely disregarding how dirty their clothes and hair would be. Yasha’s lips felt as though they held so much  _ more _ than they had a few minutes ago, like the last shreds of her walls had finally been teared down. 

 

“I love you, as well.” Yasha’s decisive words came between two deep kisses and Beau memorized the sound, in plain Common, but the best Common she had ever heard. “Do you want me to touch you now?”

 

Only then did Beau realize she had unconsciously maneuvered Yasha’s thigh in between her legs again. Gods, she had absolutely  _ no _ willpower.

 

“Si-a, amo-re,” she attempted to repeat, realizing the spell had faded now.

 

Yasha smiled a moment before laying Beau gently down on the forest floor and moving enough of her clothes out of the way. “Your accent needs work, but we have time.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Celestial to sound like Latin, but did you know there's no word for 'yes' in Latin???? You just repeat the main verb from the question. So if someone asks you "Are you hungry?" you would answer "Hungry". (As far as I know from a bit of Googling.)


End file.
